Episode 7993 (20th November 2017)
Plot Cain collects Isaac from Butlers Farm. Moira has an appointment with Dr Cavanagh later. Chrissie is upset Lachlan is ignoring her texts. Loved up Debbie returns from her jaunt with Tom. Leyla is concerned for Pete. Charity inquires how Debbie's trip went. Debbie lies it was all work so there was no time for pleasure. The Dingles clash with Morris has made the front cover of the Hotten Courier. Lisa fears it has made the situation worse. Lachlan explains to Belle that Robert is using Seb to get what he wants and he's the only one to see it. Chrissie calls round at Wishing Well Cottage hoping to bring Lachlan back to Home Farm. Aaron bumps into Robert as he's leaving the shop and asks about the baby. Robert tells him Seb is fine, it's Lachlan who's causing bother, revealing Lachlan threw a remote at Seb. Aaron is concerned for Belle when Robert explains that he witnessed Lachlan wishing sleeping Lawrence dead and when he confronted Lachlan about it, Lachlan threatened him and nearly crashed his car just to freak him out. Robert also makes Aaron aware that Lachlan hired a prostitute behind Belle's back so Aaron decides to warn Belle off. Moira apologises to Adam and Victoria for ruining the adoption meeting. Adam encourages Moira to tell Dr Cavanagh everything she's been feeling, assuring her she's not the only mother to go through post-natal depression and it doesn't make her a bad mum, stating he's living proof she's a great mum. Faith and Chas laugh as Cain struggles to change Isaac's soiled nappy. Harriet appears in the backroom wanting to talk with Cain so Chas and Faith leave them alone. Aaron informs Belle that Lachlan is only giving him half a story about his falling out with Chrissie and reveals Lachlan hired a prostitute. Harriet tells Cain she heard about Moira's problems and wanted to support him but Cain feels he's being patronized. Lachlan truthfully explains to Belle how Gerry set up the prostitute and that nothing happened but Belle orders Lachlan to get out. Debbie packs her belongings ahead of the move to Jacobs Fold. Moira informs Cain she's been to the doctors and is being referred to a counsellor. Cain offers to pay for a counsellor to speeds things up. Charity is jealous to see some of the designer clothes Tom bought Debbie. Tom is disappointed that Debbie cannot make lunch due to the move. Leyla calls round at Dale View to check up on Pete - she's disgusted by the state of the house. Leyla wants to help Pete but he wonders why after everything that's happened. Cain introduces Kyle to his little brother. Cain approaches Harriet to apologise for earlier and they kiss. Chrissie fears Lachlan is becoming a monster and blames herself. She receives a text from he son saying he's not ever coming home. At Wishing Well Cottage, Aaron tries to assure Belle that Lachlan isn't worth getting worked up over. Lachlan leaves Belle a voicemail to say goodbye, claiming his life means nothing without her. After hanging up, Lachlan picks up a drill... Cast Regular cast *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Isaac Dingle - Harvey Brook and Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Tom Waterhouse - Ned Porteous *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Home Farm - Kitchen and loft *Main Street *Café Main Street - Outdoor seating area *The Woolpack - Corridor, bar and backroom *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms and yard *David's Shop - Exterior *Unknown car park *Dale View - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,840,000 (22nd place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes